


Love For A Brother Or Another?

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester





	Love For A Brother Or Another?

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It'd been a week since Lucifer messed with him...GOOD. Keep the bastard away! It was kinda strange though...Why would he just up and stop? He had to be up to something...But sam would enjoy the peace for now, because god knows he needed it.

****

He grabbed a bottle of lions head beer from the mini fridge in their crap motel room, then headed over to the bed, sitting down on it as he took a long swig from the bottle. He let out a content sigh, holding the bottle in his hand between his legs as he sat there thinking. He was wondering where the hell Dean had gone...Sam got home today after doing some research and Dean was gone...Sam figured he Just went out, probably getting laid or something. He shrugged a bit, downed the rest of his beer, then stood. He walked over to the sink to drop it in.

****

Thats when the door opened. Sam looked over with an almost relieved look.

****

"Dean... Where have you been?" he asked, slightly irate. "I was worried Dude." He said after, heading back over to his bed. He was yanked back lightly by a hand on his shoulder. he turned around.

****

"Sammy.."

****

"What Dean? Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly worried about his brother. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Dean placed both hands on his brothers shoulders. Sam glanced down at his hands, and before he had a chance to say anything, Dean leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Sam's eyes went wide. Was Dean drunk?! He slammed his hands on the others shoulders, about to push him off but...He couldn't. He didn't taste alcohol or anything to cover it up with. Sam purely tasted...Well, Dean! The grip in his shoulders slowly loosened, and his eyes screwed shut, sliding his arms around his neck. He pulled him closer, returning the kiss half heartedly at first. He felt Dean smile against his lips, and he smiled in turn. He jumped a bit when he felt Dean's tongue slip past his lips, the wet muscle now exploring his moist cavern. It made him blush darkly, but he tasted all that much more of Dean. He loved it. Every bit of it no matter how wrong and incestious it was.

****

Dean slowly pushed Sam back so he fell onto the bed. Sam grunted softly, but a small moan could be heard beneath that groan. Dean's hands were suddenly unbuttoning Sam's flannel shirt, and Sam stuttered a bit, reaching up to grip his wrists. He opened his eyes and looked up at the other, the blush evident on his face.

****

"Dean, what are you...What's going on?" he asked, in a slight dazed and beyond confused.

****

"Sammy..." Dean reached down to slowly cup his face, stroking it with his thumb. "Damnit...None of this chick flick shit...Can't you just accept it? I love you..." he looked away, groaning. God he hated sounding cheesy... "And I don't mean like a brother...when you're with someone as long as we have been, and been through what we've been through...I've grown attached to you...and I want you." Sam just stared up at him for a moment, then ran a hand through Dean's hair and pushed his head down, crushing their lips together once more and this time, Sam's tongue found its way into the others mouth. He began to eagerly lift up his brothers shirt, heart pounding in his chest. the kiss broke momentarily as the shirt was discarded and thrown aside.

****

The kiss was abandoned immediately as Dean continued to remove Sam's shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and leaning down to ravish his neck, sucking, nipping, and biting. Anything to taste and even mark up his little brother. Sam arched his body against Dean's, guiltily wanting to feel more of that pleasure.

****

"D-Dean Yes..."

****

**_ From within the closet opposite of the bed, his eyes went wide. No! Damnit Sammy, you're smarter than that. See through it! Damnit... _ **

****

Sam reached down to work on Dean's pants, fumbling and struggling only slightly to undo the button. He dragged the zipper down and gripped the waistline of his pants. He swallowed thickly as he tugged off his pants. He took a deep and shaky breath. Sam cupped the front of his brothers boxer-shorts, feeling his erection in his hand only sepperated by the thin cloth barrier. He licked his lips and began to knead him, loving the noises that came from the man who was still ravishing his neck.

****

"S-Sammy..." he moaned. Dean sent chills down his spine...He felt his own pants being slid off, and his boxers followed immediately. Well...Dean sure didn't waste any time, that was for sure! He peeled Dean's boxer-briefs off and glanced down, blushing as he marveled at the sight. He laid his head back, wrapping his hand around his brother's erection and beginning to drag his hand along it, slowly at first before picking up an even pace; jacking him. He swiped his thumb along his tip, spreading the precum and slicking his cock as he continued, picking up his pace.

****

**_ NO! C'mon Sammy, you're better than that. Stop doing that, thats sick, its wrong. I mean its not like-- NO! stop this madness! Tears streamed down his face as he thought the words that weren't aloud to leave his mouth. _ **

****__  
  


Dean moaned and bucked into his brothers grasp.

****

"S-Sammy...Just like that...!!" Sam suddenly got rougher, assuring his hand dragged just right along his shaft, leaning up to nip at Dean’s neck possessively. His turn to ravish his older brother.

****

"It's Sam, Dean." He growled. It didn't take too long with the use of his mouth to get Dean moaning and soon enough he had Dean moaning like a whore. Sam swallowed hard, enjoying the sounds.

****

"O-Oh please Sam!" Dean was begging. He was desperate...and God did sam enjoy that sight.

****

"D-Dean...k-keep sounding like a whore I'll fuck ya like one..." he said, trying to sound playful but Sam was serious...God he would enjoy that...What a sick fantasy.

****

**_ He was screaming. No no no! Damnit Sammy see past it! Please, you know me. You know what’s going on! Sam in general this is sick and you KNOW It!! Stop saying things like that, God damnit! _ **

****

Dean nodded and moaned, and instantly spread his legs as wide as they would go as his brother knelt over him.

****

"Please Sam...I need it..." When Dean needed sex, he needed it...but this didn't feel like the typical one night stand...Dean had never been with a man, and sam knew that for a fact. It was nice to finally be able to spend quality time with Dean again. It was amazing to be open with him and be close to him without being Teased and tormented.

****

Sam leaned back and sat between his brothers Eagle spread legs.

****

"Damn Dean...You look so beautiful like that..." he looked over the other, pausing and blushing when he noticed his hole. He was prepped...And held open with a plug.

****

"You pre-prepped..?" he asked, a little surprised. Dean looked up nearly glaring.

****

"Yeah Well I never been fucked before, kinda wanted to be prepared." he said, his usual cocky attitude returning. "Now stop talking Sammy...I'm here before you, spread wide and ready to be fucked like a whore...Just like you promised. I mean, I am a whore Sam. How many women have i been with in the past month alone probably?" he grinned a bit, then laid his head back, arching his body out towards his brother.

****

Sam didn't waste any more time. He reached down and pulled out the plug, earning a gasp and a moan from the other. He bit his lip as he grabbed his own hard cock and lined it up.

****

"You sur-"

****

"Fuck me already Sammy!" Sam thrust in with no further warning, grunting as he sheathed himself instantly.

****

"It's Sam." he said through almost gritted teeth. He wasn't angry. His teeth were gritted from the pleasure and heat surrounding his cock. This was so much different from a woman...

****

_**Tears were streaming avidly from his eyes. His face was soaked as he cried, unable to stop his tears. He wanted to move. Scream at least. Tell Sam how hurt he was, physically and mentally by this and the struggle before...And he wanted to warn Sammy before he was hurt as well...He'd never live it down if his brother was hurt...Not like this....** _

__

Sam slowly drew his hips back and Dean inhaled sharply.

****

"S-Soft...This is fucking me like a lover, not a whore." he said with a teasing grin. "Goin' weak on me Sammy?" he said, chuckling. Sam shook his head and rammed into the other, drawing back (almost all the way out) then thrusting hard into him again, deep. He could feel Dean tearing even more. Stretched or not, Sam was thick...He moaned as he felt his cock scraping the walls of his brother.

****

"D-Dean..." he moaned, rolling his head back for a few moments before falling forward to crash their lips together. Dean groaned into the kiss as he arched his back more, bucking his hips up to meet his brother's thrusts a few times.

****

_**Sammy....** _

****

Sam could quickly feel the pressure building in his stomach as he began to ram into the other, and he let out a distressed moan as he shut his eyes, throwing his head back.

****

"D-Dean..!"

****

"Sammy!!" Dean moaned out, his prostate had been found. Sam screwed his eyes shut that much tighter as he picked up pace, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. He just wanted to hit the other's sweet spot as many times as he could.

****

**_SAM OPEN YOUR EYES!!_ **

****

"Sammy Sammy, stooped so low? Incest, tsk." Sam nearly froze at the sound of Lucifer's voice. No...He was enjoying time with his brother. He didn't want to see the devil, and kept his eyes screwed shut, dipping his head to lick and nip at Dean's neck, marking him up.

****

"mmmh, Dean, I'm close.." He warned, ramming into him.

****

"Sam, Don't you look so beautiful?" Sam grunted in response, ignoring Satan as he watched him. "I can't wait till you join me in hell...Because When you die, that's where you'll be going. god won't forgive you for this sin." Sam moaned as he tuned the other out, nearly screaming as he came.

****

"DEAN!!"

****

**_"SAMMY!!!" _** The voice was clearly heard this time accept for the fact it sounded muffled. His voice was back. Sam mistook it for the man under him, because he came at just that time. Sam continued thrusting, dragging out their orgasm's before pulling out, finally looking down at the other. He let out a truly terrified Scream and literally fell back. Just then the closet opened and the man inside was revealed. Dean Winchester, all tied up and looking like a mess. You could tell there had been a struggle.

****

"Sammy Winchester, You Fuck so beautifully, you know that?" Lucifer's voice was dripping in pleasure. He looked over at the closet where Dean was bound and gagged. Tied securely to a chair with all movement d voice taken away. It was back now.

****

"D-Dean.." He felt sick to his stomach, for so many reasons. His eyes were wide and wet with tears of rage and hurt. He looked back as the devil laughed at him.

****

"look at him. He looks so beautiful." Dean was flailing and panicking, tears streaming down his face as he screamed from behind his gag. Sam got up, grabbing his boxers and putting them on as he scrambled over.

****

"Fuck you, Lucifer. Get out! I'm sick of you, just leave, stop it!" he screamed back to the man lounging on his bed with a content look on his face.

****

"Again? But Sammy, we just finished." Sam ignored him and worked undoing the ties at Dean's hands and wrists. He got them, then undid the one in his mouth. He pulled his brother into a hug, Tears falling from both their eyes.

****

"Dean, I'm so sorry.. Are you alright, did he hurt you?" he asked, holding him a tight and protective hug.

****

"No." Dean choked out behind his tears. "Damnit Sammy, are you ok?" he asked, pulling back to look at him. "Dude, we need to have a SERIOUS talk about how you feel about me." he muttered. Sam hit his shoulder a little roughly.

****

"Shut up Dean, now's not the time."

****

"Aw, what a sweet reunion...Ta ta, Boys." Sam and Dean looked over to the bed. Lucifer was gone. That was the longest night of those boy's lives. Sam and Dean had a serious talk about how they felt about each other. Dean in no way felt the same as sam. they decided to pretend the whole night didn't happen, for the sake of both of them... Lucifer didn't visit Sam again for quite some time after that.


End file.
